1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras including digital cameras with an auto-focus function and an auto-focus control system.
2. Background Art
In the past, cameras including digital cameras normally have an AF (auto-focus) function that, in one image pickup mode, shows a user a focus frame at a predetermined position on an electronic view finder (usually, at its center), for example, of a liquid crystal monitor, thereby informing the user that the camera is now focused on that part of an object image which is surrounded by the focus frame. Some digital cameras use a technique for performing the focusing operation in accordance with a contrast detection system based on image information in an area within the displayed focus frame and also allowing the user to change the position of the focus frame.